<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bro, I'm not gay by mercyziegler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093110">Bro, I'm not gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler'>mercyziegler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Unsolved Romance [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dom Shane Madej, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Beta, Sub Ryan Bergara, We Die Like Men, dub-con, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So” Ryan said, joining him on the couch and taking the remote on his hand, “what’s being gay like?”<br/>Shane stopped on his tracks after the randomness of the question. “Are you serious right now?” he thought to himself, not even realizing words had left his mouth until he heard himself.<br/>Ryan froze. “Oh, uhm… is that an offensive question? I’m sorry if I-“<br/>The last thing they knew was that Shane’s hand was pressing Ryan’s cheeks together, shutting his mouth with the strength of the grip. Their eyes locked together and there was silence for what felt like an eternity.<br/>“Will you shut up?” Shane finally whispered, their mouths closer than they ever were to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Unsolved Romance [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bro, I'm not gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just can't take out of my mind how Ryan went from "no homo, bro" to... well, gay little shoes Ryan Bergara (2020). Change started somewhere, am I right? </p><p>Thank you Alex for this amazing prompt. I did my best! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> SEPTEMBER, 2016.</p><p> </p><p>“…And he was hitting on me! Like, how many times do I have to repeat I’m not gay?” Ryan said taking a sip of his margarita and shrinking at the burning feeling the liquid left on his throat.</p><p>Shane gave him a fake smile and nodded. That same ‘I’m not gay’ conversation was starting to sound unbearable, especially because he had to listen to it every five minutes from Ryan. Now, slightly tipsy as he was, he swore he was not going to listen to it one more time without doing something about it.</p><p>He clenched his fist around his beer, looking at Ryan somewhat annoyed. ‘Why would he agree to come to this bar alone with me if he cares so much if people think he’s gay?’ Shane thought to himself, trying to find an explanation for his friend to be there that Friday night. Wearing skinny jeans and a white polo shirt with both it’s buttons open, of all things.</p><p>“Seriously, we might be the only two straight people at Buzzfeed” Ryan concluded, Shane just now realizing he had finished his drink.</p><p>Shane scoffed, holding a laugh. “What makes you think I’m straight?”</p><p>Ryan’s eyes cracked open, looking back at his friend in silence for a while. “Wait” was all he could let out.</p><p>Shane raised an eyebrow. Finally finishing his warm beer, he asked the bartender for one more round. Ryan followed. ‘Now shit’s about to get interesting’ he thought, smirking down at his now freezing cold bottle.</p><p>“Surely you knew I was gay all this time, didn’t you?” Shane teased.</p><p>“N- No!” Ryan was out of words, thinking if ever he insulted his friend without knowing, if ever he made him feel uncomfortable and, especially, if people thought they were on a date right now.</p><p>Shane made a noise of indifference, before sipping his beer again. Suddenly it got easier to notice Ryan’s details the drunker he got. His incredibly white teeth, matching so well with his shirt against his darker skin; the way his thighs seemed to be screaming to get off those tight jeans; his blushed cheeks, matching his expression of ‘I don’t know what to say right now’.</p><p>“That’s okay” Shane finally broke the silence and, he now realized, his predator look over his friend.</p><p>Ryan cleared his throat. “I- I’m sorry if I insulted you in any way, bro”.</p><p>“Bro”, Shane repeated to himself. It wouldn’t take much for him to lose whatever patience he still had with all this bro-ish talk. ‘You don’t get to call me your bro when you look this good’.</p><p>“Not at all” Shane replied casually.</p><p>Ryan was still feeling awkward about the situation and it showed. Shane decided to let it flow, knowing damn well where they would end up that night. The younger took a few sips of his margarita, trying to wipe away the visible discomfort on his face.</p><p>“Sorry if I talked about gays like they were a bad thing before. I mean, I didn’t mean–”</p><p>‘That’s it’ Shane thought. Enough is enough. “Hey bro, what if we finish this conversation somewhere else? This bar is really loud all of the sudden.”</p><p>For his surprise, Ryan smiled. “Sure dude! We can order some Taco Bell! My apartment is close by!”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Shane got surprisingly nervous after they left the Lyft and were on their way to Ryan’s apartment. It’s all fun and games until the time for fun and games really comes.</p><p>“Roland’s probably asleep, so we won’t have to worry with socializing with other people” Ryan commented, to what Shane nodded. It was like he knew what was about to happen.</p><p>Wait, did he know?</p><p>Ryan opened his door to a dark living room, quickly turning on the light to reveal how big the place really was. He made a gesture for Shane to come in before him and closed the door in their backs.</p><p>“I’m just gonna make sure everything is… where it’s supposed to be. You want another beer?”</p><p>Shane raised his hand, making his way to the couch. “I’m fine, thanks.”</p><p>Ryan left what seemed like in a hurry and Shane made himself at home. Being tipsy surely didn’t help his politeness, he concluded, while sitting on the other man’s couch like he owned the place.</p><p>“So” Ryan said, joining him on the couch and taking the remote on his hand, “what’s being gay like?”</p><p>Shane stopped on his tracks after the randomness of the question. “Are you serious right now?” he thought to himself, not even realizing words had left his mouth until he heard himself.</p><p>Ryan froze. “Oh, uhm… is that an offensive question? I’m sorry if I-“</p><p>The last thing they knew was that Shane’s hand was pressing Ryan’s cheeks together, shutting his mouth with the strength of the grip. Their eyes locked together and there was silence for what felt like an eternity.</p><p>“Will you shut up?” Shane finally whispered, their mouths closer than they ever were to each other.</p><p>Ryan nodded.</p><p>Shane let go of his friend’s face, paying attention to the Netflix catalog opened on the TV in front of them, like the moment in question had never happened.</p><p>Ryan’s reaction on the other hand, was quite different. His trembling hands and shaky voice fooled no one. “Okay” he was able to whisper back, sounding just as desperate as he already was.</p><p>They finally chose a horror movie that Shane didn’t care to remember the name, because the silence was loud enough for him to pay attention to anything else.</p><p>“You’re very obedient, aren’t you?” the older one asked, giggling a bit.</p><p>“I- just didn’t want to annoy you anymore.” His voice was small, just like his figure shrunk on the couch.</p><p>Shane smiled at the scene, turning his body in his friend’s direction. “You wanna know what’s being gay like?” Ryan nodded quietly. “Come here”, he continued.</p><p>His friend turned his gaze to Shane, then his whole body, until they were facing, only centimeters away from each other.</p><p>“What if I showed you?”</p><p>With that, Shane’s hand was already on Ryan’s thigh, his thumb rubbing his jeans gently. Ryan froze, his breath getting heavier and heavier. “W- What do you mean?”</p><p>Shane starred in his friend’s eyes, “you know what I mean”. They stare was not broken, as Shane was looking for consent in Ryan’s eyes before leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>Realizing too late, it was already happening.</p><p>It was sloppy at first, but once Ryan was able to realize what was happening he melted into the kiss, corresponding with a sweet moan to every touch Shane’s hands were giving him.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, Shane was pinning Ryan on the couch, his right leg pinning the smaller one down by his crotch, where he could feel a boner starting to grow. Ryan was still moaning into the kiss, both of his hands stroking Shane’s hair; whatever that was, he wanted more.</p><p>“I can’t believe- you’re making me do this” breathless, Ryan said.</p><p>Shane giggled, “you want this too” he concluded.</p><p>‘Not that I’ll ever admit’ Ryan thought to himself, melting into the kisses he was receiving on his neck.</p><p>Shane took off his shirt and Ryan followed the moves, taking his own off. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was curious to find out. With more and more kisses being placed, now on his chest and nipples as well, Ryan’s boner was screaming for some release. Shane heard it.</p><p>With a quick move, Shane opened his belt, button and zipper. He continued to kiss the other man, erasing any kind of doubt he might’ve still had, before palming Ryan’s boner through his boxers.</p><p>The other man moaned, louder this time, his breath being completely taken away by the size of the hand now holding his cock. He had never felt nothing like this before, never even thought about the possibility of it feeling this good.</p><p>Shane took a firm grip on Ryan’s member, stroking it gently. Ryan was losing it already, for so little. Being at someone’s mercy – at Shane’s mercy of all people – was more than he ever had the guts to imagine.</p><p>“P- Please touch me” he was able to whimper, for Shane’s absolute contentment, who didn’t want to take it slow either.</p><p>“I like the way you beg” he replied between breaths, giving Ry one quick kiss before using both of his hands to take off the other man’s pants and underwear completely, drinking off the view of his body like it was his favorite beer. Shane’s dick throbbed inside his pants.</p><p>Ryan, on the other hand, thought he would be more embarrassed to be completely naked and wet with pre-cum in front of his best friend; never he would think it would feel so right. He opened his legs, knees up, trying to fit on the two-person couch with a tall as hell man pinning him down.</p><p>Shane smiled, climbing on top of him again and wasting no time in touching Ryan’s dick and continue on the same slow pace as before. Ryan moaned, needy. He pulled Shane close for another kiss, holding his hair with both of his hands.</p><p>“I need you- to go faster” he whimpered one more time and as much as Shane enjoyed the teasing, he couldn’t wait to watch the man below him becoming a mess.</p><p>“How do you ask?”</p><p>“Are you- shit, are you serious?”</p><p>Shane looked at him expectantly, not changing the hurtful slow movements his hands were doing.</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Please, Shane, p- please go faster. I’m getting close already, please” he finally said in one breath.</p><p>That seemed to please Shane, since the abrupt change was instantaneous. Strokes were now fast and rough, no mercy involved. Ryan stopped breathing and stayed that way until a desperate moan left his mouth. It was too much.</p><p>“Oh my- shit” he moaned, not minding the volume of his voice. Shane loved it. “-‘m so close, oh”</p><p>“Oh baby, you look so gone right now” Shane placed a kiss on his temple, going down to his nose and then his mouth. “If only I knew you wanted this so much…”</p><p>Ryan was a babbling mess now, moaning each time louder than the other, biting his own lip so hard it could bleed. In a crying voice, he mumbled something that looked like ‘I’m gonna cum’ and Shane picked up the pace even more, readier than ever for the vision he was going to be blessed with.</p><p>Ryan came in a long moan, while Shane kept going, until there was nothing else left to come out. Taking in the work of art that was Ryan Bergara after an orgasm, Shane let go of his dick, licking his own fingers clean.</p><p>Ryan giggled, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“So? Did you learn something?” Shane smiled down at the mess he’d done.</p><p>Ryan sighed, “does that mean I’m gay now?”</p><p>Shane rolled his eyes, giggling. “Are you seriously still worried about that?”</p><p>The smaller one tried to recover his breath little by little, ignoring the question for now. “What about you?” he asked, looking shamelessly at Shane’s boner.</p><p>He shrugged, “we’ll have other opportunities. Too much of an adventure for you tonight, Bergara” he concluded putting his shirt on again and giving his naked lover a few more kisses before getting up from the couch. “Still wanna watch that movie?”</p><p>Ryan was speechless, but tonight was not going to be the night he begged to suck Shane’s dick. Not tonight.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night watching the movie and eating take out. Sometimes Ryan would look at Shane when he wasn’t looking, smile and then go back to the TV screen.</p><p>Things could have ended so differently that night, but Shane told him they would have other opportunities – and that meant other nights – and Ryan couldn’t wait to see how those ones would end.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe being gay wasn’t bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, Roland heard everything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>